


Райские сковородки

by Alfacentaurus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfacentaurus/pseuds/Alfacentaurus
Summary: Старший пилот звездолёта «Детройт» Гэвин Рид всегда хотел побывать в межгалактическом ксеноборделе, но высшие силы, исполнившие его желание, обладали каким-то крайне извращённым чувством юмора...
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s), Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toplivogriz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toplivogriz/gifts).



И тут птица ответила мне на хорошем космическом  
языке:  
— Я не продаюсь. Но если желаете, могу продать вам  
шаровика разнокрапчатого. И попрошу меня не  
оскорблять.  
Кир Булычёв, «Тайна третьей планеты»

— Увольнительная — до двадцати одного часа по гринвичскому времени Терры, — напомнил первый помощник капитана исследовательского корабля «Детройт» Хэнк Андерсон, посторонившись, чтобы пропустить команду к шлюзовому отсеку. — К этому времени всем собраться на шестом причале космопорта, катер никого ждать не будет, если кто опоздает — улетим без него. Гэвин, тебя особо касается! 

— А что сразу я-то? — возмутился старший пилот Гэвин Рид. — Я никогда не опаздываю!

— Ты за весь экипаж головой отвечаешь. Вас сейчас двадцать три человека идёт в увольнение, ровно столько же должно и вернуться. Если кого-то потеряешь, катер тебя на орбиту не заберёт, останешься на Пенелопе и будешь ждать опозданца. И добирайтесь потом как хотите. Ты меня понял?

— Понял, не дурак, — скривился Гэвин, останавливаясь напротив Хэнка, чтобы лишний раз демонстративно пересчитать боевых товарищей. А то помнил он случай на Кассандре, когда тот же Хэнк отправил его ругаться с начальником космопорта и разыскивать по всему пакгаузу потерянный восьмой контейнер с продовольствием, хотя по накладным контейнеров было всего семь. Просто Гэвин не удосужился лишний раз заглянуть в документы, подумаешь, такая мелочь, а Хэнк, зная его нелюбовь к бюрократической возне, тогда нарочно потроллил. А самое-то главное, что тот недостающий восьмой контейнер Гэвин в итоге всё же нашёл! И торжественно приволок на борт, ну не сам, не руками, конечно, а на погрузчике. Потом-то они с капитаном Фаулером и Хэнком, разобравшись наконец с документами, решили, что начальник космопорта, устав сопротивляться яростному напору старшего пилота Рида, просто отдал ему какой-то завалявшийся на складах невостребованный груз. Тем более что в контейнере по итогу обнаружилась какая-то склизкая гадость, которую практически тут же отправили в утилизатор, но и за те несколько минут, пока контейнер пребывал открытым, вонью успел пропитаться весь корабль.

— Очень странно было назвать Пенелопой планету, известную своими домами терпимости, — разглагольствовал третий навигатор Харрис, взятый на борт всего пару месяцев назад и успевший за это время всех до смерти заболтать своими древними легендами, пока челночный катер, спустившись с орбиты, кружил над космопортом. — Настоящая Пенелопа была примерной женой, хранила верность своему мужу двадцать лет, ждала его из странствий, всем женихам отказывала.

— Ну и зря, — лениво отозвался Гэвин. — Совсем как наш старина Бен — и сам джелуканские тинктоны из своей гидропонной оранжереи не ест, и с нами не делится. И кому от этого польза? 

— Они, может, ядовитые, исследования же до конца ещё не закончены, — напомнила второй механик Тина Чэнь, которая, впрочем, на экзотические инопланетные фрукты в оранжево-зелёную полоску тоже заглядывалась. Только стащить пару штук за пазухой, в отличие от Гэвина, не пыталась. И систему автоматического полива и подачи удобрений потом в наказание не чистила.

— В те времена люди ещё помнили, что такое мораль и нравственность, — сухо сообщил Харрис, поправляя очки. В сто тридцать восьмом году Космической Эры эти странные стеклопластиковые конструкции на носу таскали только самые завзятые выпендрёжники, получившие степень чего-то там в каком-нибудь терранском Гарварде. Под «теми временами» Харрис наверняка подразумевал древние века, когда годы отсчитывали ещё не с момента первого полёта терранца в космос, а со дня рождения какого-то парня, у которого вроде бы было двенадцать друзей. Нет, не того, который казино грабил, а того, которому это нахрен было не нужно, потому что он совершенно бесплатно мог превращать простую воду в бухло. Впрочем, Гэвин думал, что всё это брехня, потому что если бы тот терранский именинник и правда умел такое проворачивать, то друзей бы у него было как минимум в сотни тысяч раз больше.

— Хоть убей, не пойму, какая мораль в том, чтобы двадцать лет ни с кем не трахаться, — отмахнулся Гэвин. — Тут за две недели-то с катушек съедешь и на всех с кулаками кидаться начнёшь. Вот отчего небось твоя Пенелопа такая злая была и женихов с трапа спускала!

— У высших существ могут быть и более разнообразные интеллектуальные развлечения, — задрав голову так, что очки съехали на переносицу, снисходительно ответил Харрис. — Вам, впрочем, не понять, старший пилот Рид.

— Да где уж нам, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — У нас развлечения простые... Стоп, ты что, хочешь сказать, что и в бордель не пойдёшь? — спохватился он. 

— Разумеется, нет, — Харрис брезгливо передёрнул плечами. — Меня на Терре невеста ждёт. Да и даже если бы я был свободен, мне бы и в голову не пришло такое!

— Ну нет, мы так не договаривались! — запротестовал Гэвин. — Как это можно — побывать на Пенелопе и ни разу в межгалактический бордель не сходить? Это всё равно что на Локори слетать и на гьярра не поохотиться! Или как на Рифлоре побывать и парад четырёх лун не увидеть! Да тебе никто не поверит, что ты вообще на Пенелопе был, пока ты холофотки из борделя с галактометкой не выложишь!

— Я и не собирался никому ничего доказывать, — начал было Харрис, но его прервал мягкий толчок — катер дождался наконец своей очереди на посадку и пришвартовался к причалу космопорта. 

В зале прибытия было шумно и много...инопланетно. Экипаж терранцев, пробираясь к станции аэрорельса, на котором можно было быстро и без пересадок, как обещалось в парящих повсюду холобуклетах, доехать до ближайшего города — Весты, с любопытством вертел головами во все стороны, рассматривая астронавтов и туристов со всех уголков обитаемых галактик. Гэвин что-то слышал о том, что на некоторых кораблях летали смешанные экипажи, но самому ему таких видеть не доводилось. Сразу после окончания лётной академии он был назначен третьим пилотом на «Детройт» под начало капитана Фаулера, а тот был известен своей консервативностью и категоричностью в подборе экипажа. «Только терранцы!» — решительно заявлял он, когда заходила речь о пополнении, и не менее решительно отметал обвинения в ксенофобии, которые активно пытались на него навесить уязвлённые ректоры. По словам Фаулера, он просто физически не мог обеспечить на борту «Детройта» комфорт всем тем инопланетникам, которым не подходила кислородная атмосфера и прочие терранские условия, а поступаться ради них комфортом основного состава не желал.  


— Веста — тоже на редкость неудачное название для такого разгульного города, — продолжал свои назидательные лекции Харрис. — Изначально богиня Веста считалась покровительницей домашнего очага, а прислуживавшие в храме девушки принимали тридцатилетний обет целомудрия.

— Они тоже посетителей из храма пинками выпроваживали? — скептически поинтересовался Гэвин. — Или что? За тридцать лет без ебли легко совсем с варп-ядер съехать!

— Они были заняты важным делом — поддерживали жертвенный огонь, им было не до всяких глупостей, — поджал губы Харрис. — А если какая-либо из них теряла девственность, то её погребали заживо!

— Вот садюги, — ужаснулся Гэвин. — По сравнению с древними терранцами наши Хэнк с Фаулером просто ангелочки с крылышками.

— Предлагаю время в увольнении занять осмотром архитектурных памятников, — выступил с предложением Харрис, когда все уже летели по направлению к городу в прозрачном вагончике аэрорельса. — Я могу быть вашим гидом, из всех буклетов я скомпилировал наиболее интересные для туристов...

— Слышь, ты! — перебил Гэвин. — Мы не затем в такую даль пёрлись, чтоб по музеям расхаживать, ясно? Вот когда попадётся планета музеев — тогда, может, и сходим. А Пенелопа — планета ксеноборделей, ясно? И мы такой шанс приобщиться к межгалактической культуре не упустим! Правильно я говорю? — обернулся он к экипажу, ища поддержки.

Экипаж подтвердил его правоту нестройным, но полным энтузиазма хором. Всем хотелось если не испробовать межгалактического секса, то хотя бы поглазеть на местную экзотику. А величественные белые строения с колоннами хоть и выглядели красиво, но на такое гордое звание всё же не тянули.

— Каждый волен идти куда хочет, — гнул свою линию Харрис. — Давайте разделимся по сферам интересов.

— Ничего подобного, — отрубил Гэвин. — Мы должны вернуться все вместе, значит, и ходить везде будем вместе. Я вас не собираюсь потом по всей планете разыскивать, если заблудитесь. А если кто-то импотент и не собирается в борделе трахаться, то пусть весь вечер в тамошнем баре торчит и интерьеры холофоткает, ясно?

— Должен же у них там быть хоть какой-то бар, — уже не столь воинственным тоном добавил он, выведя экипаж со станции аэрорельса на шумную центральную улицу Весты.

Толпа вокруг поражала пестротой. Вот неспешно направлялись куда-то двое гостей с планеты Скарадош, напоминающие древнетерранских зверей трицератопсов. Они тщательно выбирали, куда ступить, чтобы ненароком не раздавить снующих под ногами невысоких нърейцев и ползающих, как змеи, чвиталлов. Над белыми, увитыми лиловой растительностью домами вился плюющийся огнём ферроканец в широком серебристом плаще с эмблемой Космической Федерации — похоже, заслуженный астронавт.

— Давайте сюда зайдём, а? — Гэвин кивнул на кислотно-розовую светящуюся вывеску «Ксеноклуб «Парадайз». — Похоже, солидное заведение!

Возражений не нашлось ни у кого, даже у Харриса, который невольно заинтересовался необычной архитектурой здания — его фасад представлял собой пещеру с водопадом, за которым из розового тумана выступали уже традиционные для пенелопцев белые колонны.

Приёмная для посетителей в «Парадайзе» оказалась просторной комнатой с приглушённым освещением, мягкими диванчиками — некоторые сиденья, впрочем, представляли собой аквариумы с высокими бортиками или котлы с кипящей лавой. Стены были увешаны холоэкранами с рекламой персонала — оттуда обольстительно улыбались похожими на острые кривые топоры зубами красотки с Цереи, перебирали всеми восемьюдесятью пятью стройными ножками джоймарские танцоры и сплетались в страстных объятиях представители всех одиннадцати полов с планеты Горс.

К посетителям уже спешил миловидный, вполне терранского вида андроид в строгом костюме, выглядевший чуждым всей этой обстановке. За ним неспешно плыла вальяжная, в человеческий рост жаба, утыканная по всему телу радужными перьями, за ней по пятам следовали два мохнатых нируанских гамадрила. 

— Ксеноклуб «Парадайз» рад приветствовать дорогих гостей! — расплылся в улыбке андроид. — У нас сегодня скидка в 25% на всё в честь открытия двадцать пятого филиала нашей сети на Шрилууре, и всем посетителям коктейль «Любовь в открытом космосе» в подарок, его сейчас принесут!

И правда — из-за бархатного занавеса в глубине помещения стали выплывать бордельные сотрудники самого разнообразного вида, несущие в клешнях, клювах, присосках и каких-то других конечностях подносы с бокалами ядовито-розового, в корпоративных цветах, напитка.

— Отлично! — прищёлкнул пальцами Гэвин. — Нас всего двадцать три человека, но вы можете принести нам двадцать пять бокалов, раз уж празднуете именно эту цифру, мы уж найдём, как два оставшихся употребить, ха!

— Гэвин! — Тина с округлившимися глазами дёрнула его за рукав. — Ты что, это пить собрался? Не вздумай! Ты хоть знаешь, какой у этого коктейля состав? 

— Этот коктейль абсолютно безвреден для терранцев, — с лёгкой улыбкой успокоил её андроид, изящно, не касаясь хрустальных ножек, подхватывая пару бокалов с ближайшего подноса и протягивая их Тине и Гэвину. — Меня зовут Коннор, и я исполню ваши самые нескромные пожелания. 

— Самолично, что ли? — гоготнул Гэвин. — Андроидов мы и на Терре повидали достаточно, ты нам кого-нибудь позабористей подбери!

— Я — ассистент по персоналу клуба «Парадайз», — с не сходящей с лица, будто приклеенной улыбкой пояснил андроид. — Лично обслуживанием посетителей, к сожалению, не занимаюсь, моя задача — полностью удовлетворить их запросы в выборе секс-партнёров. Давайте уточним ваши требования. «Позабористей» означает, что вы предпочитаете партнёров в виде забора?

— Сам ты бревно! — огрызнулся Гэвин под беззлобный смех экипажа. Андроида даже упрекнуть не в чем было — не исключено, что в его каталоге даже шлюхи в виде мясорубки встречались, наверняка и на таких с какой-нибудь из дальних планет ценители находились.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я вас внимательно слушаю, — Коннор улыбнулся ещё приветливее, хотя это казалось почти невозможным, и выжидающе уставился на Гэвина. — Может, вы желаете выбрать партнёра по холофото или холовидео?

— Да зачем далеко ходить? — Гэвин глотнул розового пойла из своего бокала, и всё вокруг засияло ещё более ослепительными красками. — Вот эту жабу оприходую для начала, а там посмотрим, — он указал свободной рукой на всё ещё неспешно плывущую по дорожке из ярко-розовых лепестков неизвестных цветов ту самую пучеглазую, необъятную, покрытую радужными перьями красотку с неизвестной планеты, которая, видимо, была «дежурным блюдом» сегодняшнего вечера.

Жаба замерла на месте, едва занеся лапу для следующего шага, и в то же мгновение в самых разных позах замерли ошеломлённые сотрудники борделя, все, кроме двух гамадрилов, которые стремительно бросились на Гэвина и скрутили ему руки за спиной. Его бокал «Любви в открытом космосе» отлетел в сторону и с жалобным звоном рассыпался хрустальными осколками и ядовито-розовыми каплями по мраморному полу.

Андроид был потрясён очевидно меньше, чем все остальные, но и ему пришлось потратить пару мгновений на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями, а его диод, до этого ровно светившийся, пару раз быстро мигнул.

— Высокородная госпожа Нгзроврвжцна Хтгжквырскръяллу — владелица сети ксеноклубов «Парадайз», — сообщил Коннор. — Она не занимается обслуживанием посетителей, сегодня она почтила наше заведение своим визитом, чтобы поздравить персонал с открытием нового филиала, а лучшим сотрудникам лично вручить премии. Вы оскорбили её своим непристойным предложением, сэр.

— Ой, да ладно! — отмахнулся Гэвин. Руки у него были всё ещё заняты висящими на них гамадрилами, поэтому отмахиваться пришлось головой. — У этой жабы на лбу нет таблички, что она мадам, и как я должен был...

— Прошу вас, не усугубляйте ваше и без того незавидное положение дополнительными оскорблениями, — перебил его андроид. — Госпожа Нгзроврвжцна приходится близкой родственницей правящему семейству планеты Йаргртооорн, и уже за одно то, что вы назвали её словом на «ж», вас могут отправить на урановые рудники на Астарту.

— Я её и другим словом на «ж» могу назвать! — прокричал Гэвин, тщетно пытавшийся вырваться. — Какое она имеет право?..

Он невольно вздрогнул всем телом, привстал на цыпочки и зашипел, когда один из державших его гамадрилов приложил к его шее металлическую штуковину, принципом действия похожую на банальный электрошокер.

Экипаж «Детройта» колебался — астронавты, с одной стороны, хотели защитить Гэвина, с другой — они были на незнакомой планете, не знали местных законов и не понимали, не обернётся ли чем-то ещё более худшим их вмешательство. Прорываться силой явно не было хорошим вариантом — никто, отправляясь в увольнение, не брал с собой оружие, на местности они не ориентировались, численное превосходство тоже было не на их стороне — никто не знал точного числа сотрудников борделя, но их было никак не меньше двух сотен.

Жаба, то есть высокородная хозяйка борделя с абсолютно непроизносимым именем, доковыляла наконец до Гэвина и приподняла его подбородок когтистой лапой.

— Глупый терранец, — проквакала она. — Только тёмные деревенщины с задворок Галактической Империи никогда не слышали о семействе Хтгжквырскръяллу с Йаргртооорна. Вы хрупкая раса — интересно, сколько ты протянешь на урановых рудниках? Терранцы там мрут, как скиапиды в жару. Насколько мне известно, ещё ни один из них на рудниках даже половину астартской недели не прожил.

— Конечно, у них там неделя — как терранские полгода, — пробормотал Гэвин, морщась от отвращения. — А может, договоримся? — попытался он подмигнуть жабе, потому что ну а что ему ещё оставалось делать? — В честь праздника, а? Я же как-никак вам комплимент сделал, у вас тут шлюхи со всех галактик собраны, но я из всех выбрал именно вас!

— Может, и договоримся, — неторопливо протянула жаба, проводя бритвенно-острым когтем царапину по его щеке. Гэвин изо всех сил старался не дёргаться и не отводить взгляд — второе было намного сложнее, чем первое. Вблизи оказалось, что вся кожа высокородной госпожи усеяна противными шевелящимися вонючими бородавками, а их радужная расцветка эту картину ничуть не украшала, а лишь делала более пугающей. — Ты так пренебрежительно отзываешься о моих сотрудниках — думаешь, у них лёгкая работа? Посмотрим, сам-то выдержишь хотя бы сутки?

— Смотря какие сутки! — нарочито храбрясь, уточнил Гэвин. — Терранские или пенелопские? Или йыгр... грто... с какой, говорите, вы там планеты? — и ту же снова дёрнулся и зашипел от нового удара шокером, на сей раз под рёбра и сразу с обеих сторон.

— Будь повежливее, малыш, я ведь могу и передумать, — проскрипела жаба, ткнув когтем в его ключицу. — Работать в одном из моих клубов — великая честь. Кастинги у нас жёсткие, далеко не всякий их проходит.

Всё происходящее с Гэвином казалось ему настолько нереальным, будто он смотрел на всё со стороны или играл в дурацкую игру по межгалактической сети. Типа тех, где ты высаживаешься на неизведанную планету, бегаешь по джунглям, нюхаешь цветочки, грызёшь плоды, стреляешь из бластера по другим игрокам, а потом тебя съедает местный хищник. А потом ты снимаешь костюм виртуальной реальности и идёшь в кают-компанию пить кофе. Поступившее предложение отработать сутки шлюхой в ксеноборделе определённо было из игровой реальности типа такой, также как и угроза отправить его на урановые рудники. Гэвин рефлекторно попытался поднять руку, чтобы расстегнуть игровой шлем, потому что игрушка становилась уже чересчур бредовой, но на его руках продолжали висеть два гамадрила. А ещё мгновением позже до него дошло, что это никакая не игра, потому что его левое запястье плотно стягивал браслет — межгалактическая кредитка, которой в игре быть просто не могло, потому что Гэвин нацеплял её только в увольнительные, в игровом костюме она только мешалась, не говоря уже о том, что там с неё могли под шумок списать какие-то левые донаты, и доказывай потом.

О'кей, он был не в игре, а в увольнительной на планете Пенелопа со своим экипажем. Но происходящее здесь всё равно походило на какой-то тупой фарс, и лишь из чистого упрямства Гэвин решил идти до конца. С равным успехом он мог бы согласиться и на урановые рудники, но посмотреть на посетителей борделя было интереснее, чем на каторжников, и он решил, что сыграет в каторжников в другой раз.

— Да согласен я, согласен! — торопливо закивал он. — Минуту мне только дайте. Старший навигатор Джексон, с этого момента командование экипажем в увольнительной принимаете вы. 

— Есть, — без лишних вопросов козырнула немногословная Кайла Джексон — следующая по званию из присутствующих после старшего пилота Рида.

— Гэвин, но как же?.. — всплеснула руками Тина.

— Свяжитесь с первым помощником Андерсоном и сообщите ему, что стартовать с орбиты Пенелопы придётся на сутки позже, пусть продлит срок пребывания у начальника космопорта, — Гэвин обращался только к Кайле. — Или улетайте без меня, с Хэнка станется...

— Гэвин! — возмутился второй пилот Крис Миллер.

— Всё, развлекайтесь дальше сами! — Гэвин как можно шире улыбнулся экипажу, и чёрт с ним, с тем, что улыбка получилась довольно кривоватой. — А меня ждут свои, эксклюзивные развлечения, правда, госпожаба?

— Следуйте за мной, — вмешался Коннор, хватая Гэвина за плечо и осторожно, но решительно вытягивая его из крайне неохотно выпустивших добычу восьми лап двоих гамадрилов.


	3. Chapter 3

Помещение, куда привёл Гэвина андроид, было чем-то средним между гримёркой варьете, рабочей раздевалкой и кабинетом врача. По крайней мере, там было огромное зеркало во всю стену, вдоль которого тянулись туалетные столики, уставленные косметикой, ряды открытых вешалок с одеждой и стеклянный шкаф с медицинскими инструментами.

— Как я могу вас называть? — спросил Коннор, усаживая Гэвина на пластиковую кушетку.

— А что, у вас жестянки уже инфу считывать разучились? — хмыкнул тот.

— Я же о другом спросил, старший пилот исследовательского звездолёта «Детройт» космопорта приписки планеты Терра Гэвин Рид, — как-то совсем по-человечески вздохнул андроид, склоняясь над Гэвином и медленно размазывая по всё ещё саднящей, оставленной на щеке терранца хозяйкой борделя царапине прохладную, терпко пахнущую субстанцию.

— Ну, я Гэвин, — нехотя буркнул гордый носитель этого имени, невольно морщась от прикосновения, но не отстраняясь — мазь и вправду была не лишней. — Так и зови.

— Под каким именем внести вас в каталог для клиентов? — спросил андроид и на всякий случай, не дожидаясь реакции, тут же уточнил. — Это другой вопрос, Гэвин, отличный от предыдущего. Может быть, вы хотите взять псевдоним? 

— Может, и хочу, — на самом деле Гэвин об этом никогда не задумывался, его полностью устраивало звучание собственного имени в том виде, в каком оно было записано во всех документах. Но после вопроса Коннора в его мыслях всплыли упоминания о старой терранской традиции, когда актёры для съёмок в порно выдумывали себе прозвища, где именем служила кличка домашнего питомца, а фамилией — улица, где ты жил в детстве. 

— Нет, не хочу, — быстро передумал он, осознав, что называться Рыжиком Бульваронезависимым его как-то совсем не прельщает. — Пусть клиенты называют меня «Ваше Величество, Адмирал Межгалактического Звёздного Флота Гэвин Рид».

— Хорошо, я внесу в каталог, — с непроницаемым лицом кивнул Коннор. — Всю одежду и личные вещи вы можете оставить здесь, в этом шкафчике. 

Сразу после раздевания Гэвину пришлось вытерпеть несколько малоприятных медицинских и гигиенических процедур, и теперь он, стоя у огромного, в полный рост, зеркала, с отвращением разглядывал свои блестящие, будто отполированные, лишённые малейшей растительности яйца. Волосы на груди Коннор ему удалять не стал, лишь провёл по ним дрогнувшими пальцами.

— Ложись, — Коннор, появившийся сзади, мягко потянул Гэвина на уже знакомую кушетку. Где-то в ходе промывания и депиляции андроид, что не удивительно, окончательно перешёл с ним на «ты».

Гэвин, повинуясь его движениям, улёгся вначале на живот и не без удовольствия перенёс процесс обмазывания задней поверхности своего тела массажным маслом, затем Коннор помог ему перевернуться на спину и то же самое проделал с передней частью, а затем, неотрывно глядя Гэвину в глаза, аккуратно согнул его колени и развёл их в стороны. Гэвин невольно задержал дыхание и через мгновение возблагодарил себя за это — так легче оказалось не застонать, когда в его тело вторглись сразу два тёплых скользких пальца.

— Ты всех... сотрудников... сам... так... готовишь к смене? — прерывисто выдохнул он, всё ещё прикладывая максимум усилий, чтобы задавить рвущиеся наружу стоны, пока пальцы андроида растягивали его мышцы, сгибаясь под разными углами, сдвигаясь и раздвигаясь «ножницами». 

— Нет... не всех... никого, — с такими же паузами ответил Коннор, хотя уж ему-то явно не было никакой необходимости имитировать даже дыхание вообще, не говоря уже о перебоях в нём. — Только тебя.

Гэвин избегал задать следующий вопрос, чтобы не услышать очевидное — ты здесь новенький, а они профессионалы; ты здесь в первый и последний раз, мне проще самому всё сделать, чем тебя учить; это всего лишь моя работа, — и прочие рациональные доводы. Ему почему-то захотелось хоть на короткое время почувствовать себя кем-то особенным.

Коннор, вопреки тайному желанию Гэвина, не дал ему кончить — всего лишь тщательно и бережно растянул и вставил внутрь огромную пробку, после чего заставил выпить какую-то бурду из высокого пластикового стакана и вколол воздушным шприцем какое-то лекарство. 

— Вакцина от большинства известных инфекций и укрепляющий коктейль, — пояснил он.

— Чтоб член лучше стоял? — подмигнул Гэвин.

— Куда уж лучше? — улыбнулся в ответ Коннор, невольно опуская взгляд к предмету разговора. — Хотя афродизиак в составе есть, не спорю. Чтобы усилить твои ощущения и чтобы тебе легче было продержаться целые сутки. Перерывы мы, конечно, будем делать время от времени, но это всё равно нелегко, особенно с непривычки.

— А ты мой сутенёр, да? — Гэвин попытался кокетливо глянуть из-под ресниц, но в сочетании с его обычно хмурой, отмеченной мужественными шрамами физиономией это смотрелось скорее угрожающе. — Подберёшь мне клиентов получше?

— Я буду помогать тебе во всём в эту смену, — исправил формулировку Коннор. — Госпожа Нгзроврвжцна — она не злая на самом деле, и не хотела бы причинить тебе какой-то вред. Всего лишь поучить тебя хорошим манерам. 

— Смысл заново это обсасывать? — поморщился Гэвин. — Когда я согласился, я знал, на что шёл. 

Он невольно поёрзал на сиденье, потому что пробка давила на самую чувствительную точку, а тут ещё выпитый стимулятор начал действовать.

— Скоро уберу, — пообещал Коннор, от которого ровным счётом ничего в состоянии Гэвина не укрылось. 

— Обслуживание по высшему разряду, — хрипло рассмеялся Гэвин и тут же прервался, удивлённо уставившись на свои набухшие соски. Он неуверенно провёл по ареолам большими пальцами и едва не взвыл от интенсивности ощущений. 

— Чем ты меня накачал, жестянка? — встревоженно спросил он, приподнимаясь с кушетки и изгибаясь в пояснице в тщетных попытках найти такую позу, в которой давление пробки на простату было бы терпимым.

— Может, я и перестарался, — Коннор выглядел слегка растерянным, он спешно анализировал физиологические показания Гэвина. — Хотел, чтобы тебе было как можно приятнее...

— Мне охуеть как приятно! — простонал Гэвин и упёрся локтями в туалетный столик, склоняясь над ним и стараясь как можно шире расставить ноги. — Только убери эту штуку, никаких сил уже нет терпеть!


	4. Chapter 4

Коннор поторопился вытащить из Гэвина изощрённое орудие пытки удовольствием, пока тот не кончил раньше времени. В процессе Гэвин так матерился и скулил, что Коннору захотелось наплевать на свои рабочие обязанности и самому довести излишне чувствительного терранца до разрядки. Член Гэвина так умоляюще торчал и сочился смазкой, что Коннор с трудом удержался от соблазна насадиться на него ртом. Будучи андроидом последнего поколения, он мало чем отличался от человека и теоретически мог испытывать весь спектр ощущений, включая сексуальные. Но как ни удивительно, за весь период работы в ксеноклубе, составлявший несколько пенелопских лет, желание испытать подобные ощущения посетило его впервые, и было оно настолько сильным, что Коннору потребовалось задействовать дублирующие системы охлаждения, чтобы заставить свой электронный мозг функционировать нормально и вспомнить, что он вообще-то на работе.

— Перейдём к делу, — выдавил он как можно более сухим тоном, включая холопланшет. — На тебя, между прочим, уже очередь претендентов выстроилась.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — Гэвин живо обернулся и с любопытством уставился в экран. — Кто там самый прикольный?

— Рекомендую начать не с экзотики, а с представителей гуманоидной расы, — посоветовал Коннор. — Так тебе легче будет... подстроиться.

— Ну и кто там есть из гуманоидов? — нетерпеливо оттолкнул его Гэвин. — И нечего на меня так смотреть! Сам накачал меня какой-то дрянью, я сейчас сдохну, если меня не выебут!

— Жители планеты Хевурион очень близки к терранцам по строению тела, — начал было говорить Коннор, но Гэвин не дослушал и решительно нажал приглашающую кнопку на мигающей заявке зеленокожего хевурионца.

Тот действительно походил на человека практически всем, кроме цвета кожи и жёсткой щётки почти ороговевших волос на загривке и спине. Хевурионец был порядком ошеломлён безудержным напором Гэвина, который ворвался в комнату свиданий и набросился на него, как изголодавшийся хищник на кусок мяса. Но нельзя было сказать, что клиенту такой энтузиазм не понравился — он едва успевал издавать глухие гортанные звуки, пока Гэвин, повалив его на кровать, бешено скакал верхом на его члене. Даже присутствие остолбеневшего от этой картины Коннора клиента абсолютно не смутило — он настолько увлёкся, что вряд ли заметил бы, даже если бы на него обвалилась одна из стен. Кончив, он потрепал Гэвина по волосам, явно наслаждаясь их мягкостью, проурчал ему что-то ласковое, оставил на портале клуба наивысшую оценку качества обслуживания и ушёл пошатываясь.

— И что, это всё, что ли? — разочаровано протянул Гэвин, едва отдышавшись. — Я всего один раз кончил!

Его член снова гордо стоял, как трёхступенчатый космолёт в музее астронавигации, и Коннор, вздохнув и подавив в себе неуместные желания, потянулся к планшету. 

— Я бы не рекомендовал тебе встречаться с префсбелтианцем, они бывают грубоваты, — начал было он, но Гэвин, не дослушав, махнул рукой:

— Зови давай!

Префсбелтианец походил на громадного ящера. Он радостно вцепился в Гэвина трёхпалыми конечностями и расположил его наиболее удобным для себя образом — поставил на колени у края кровати, уложив на неё животом. Гэвин вначале радостно подставился, но по мере того, как инопланетянин опускался всё ниже, глаза Гэвина всё сильнее округлялись, а рот искажался в страдальческой гримасе.

— Коннор! — наконец жалобно позвал он, и андроид метнулся через всю комнату, несмотря на опасно хлестнувший по полу шипастый хвост клиента.

— Что, что такое? — Коннор встревоженно перегнулся через кровать с другой стороны, хватая Гэвина за руки. Тот немедленно вцепился в его ладони, как в спасательную шлюпку.

— У него, — с трудом выговорил Гэвин, в глазах которого стояли слёзы, — два члена... И они... с шипами... бляяяяаааадь.

— Надо срочно всё прекратить! — решительно заявил Коннор, пытаясь приподняться, чтобы вызвать охрану и выставить клиента прочь. Но Гэвин, ещё сильнее вцепившись в его руки, не дал ему такой возможности.

— Подожди немного, — с трудом прохрипел он. — Сейчас... я кончу... и прекратишь.

— Гэвин, чтоб тебя! — Коннор не знал, злиться ему, пугаться или смеяться. 

К счастью, ждать пришлось недолго — ящер-префсбелтианец вскоре кончил с удовлетворённым рёвом, от которого колыхнулись занавески, а за секс-партнёром вскоре хоть и с некоторыми сложностями, но всё же последовал Гэвин. Коннор, едва дождавшись, пока клиент удалится из комнаты, ринулся осматривать своего подопечного.

Чешуйки и округлые, не слишком острые шипы хоть и натёрли нежную кожу в промежности, но крови почти не было. Коннор, вытащив из прикроватного ящика флакон заживляющей смазки с анестетиком, набрал на пальцы приличное её количество и тщательно обследовал анус Гэвина изнутри, заодно обрабатывая на случай возможных повреждений. Вначале Гэвин поскуливал от сдерживаемой боли, но по мере того как смазка начала действовать, издаваемые Гэвином звуки отчётливо поменяли тональность, в них засквозило явное удовольствие.

— Ну и что мне с тобой делать? — риторически осведомился Коннор, с трудом сдерживая порыв зацеловать распухшие, искусанные в кровь губы Гэвина. Это было бы непрофессионально, недальновидно, некорректно... и ещё много всяких «не». Но очень хотелось.

— Смена будет ещё долго? — спросил Гэвин, на пробу сдвигая ноги и морщась.

— Долго, — со смесью сочувствия, грусти и радости подтвердил Коннор. Сочувствия — потому что не хотел, чтоб Гэвину снова кто-то причинил боль, грусти — потому что отменить распоряжение госпожи Нгзроврвжцны было невозможно, а радости... Потому что хотел, чтобы этот странный терранец побыл с ним хотя бы до окончания означенных суток. А потом его корабль должен будет отбыть с планеты — Коннор прекрасно слышал распоряжения, переданные Гэвином старшему навигатору. И теперь ему оставалось лишь отсчитывать оставшиеся часы. 

— Ты должен сейчас принять ещё троих клиентов, после них сможешь пойти на перерыв, — пояснил Коннор, тщательно отслеживая состояние Гэвина. — Как ты считаешь, выдержишь?

— А можно, ну, как-нибудь... — Гэвин сделал неопределённое движение руками в воздухе, но Коннор его понял.

— Да, конечно! — заторопился он, и вскоре в комнате появились сразу два проворных яг'дулла, похожих на комки меха величиной с терранского кота. Довольно повизгивая, они атаковали промежутки между пальцев ног Гэвина. Вначале он едва не задохнулся, хохоча от щекотки, но после ему пришлось стоически терпеть, пока яг'дуллы насосутся его крови, впрыснут в мельчайшие раны от укусов свои соки, от которых ноги сразу же начали немилосердно чесаться, и сыто отвалятся.

Коннор, снова едва дождавшись ухода клиентов, поспешил на помощь Гэвину с заживляющей мазью, и вскоре тот перестал яростно расчёсывать укусы и чертыхаться. 

— Меня выебли даже между пальцев ног, рассказать кому — не поверят, — с оттенком странной гордости резюмировал Гэвин.

— Остался всего один клиент — и перерыв! — подбодрил его Коннор. — Тебе нужна ещё порция коктейля, без неё не продержишься.


End file.
